RWBY Grim Mask
by Goldengirl456
Summary: When you put the mask on everything will change... Nothing will make sense anymore, can you handle the power that will be given? Could you forgive yourself of how many mistakes you will make? What is your answer Ruby Rose?


RWBY Grim Mask

Chapter 1 Trust

Where did grim come from? How were they made? A lot of questions about grim but no one could find the answers until today.

'Ruby Rose Leader of Team RWBY

Weapon- Crescent Rose Scythe

Gender- Female

Age- 15

Outfit- Red, Black

Accessories- Rose Symbol, Ammunition, Clippings, Pouch, Cloak, Hood.

Handedness- Left

Complexion- Pale White

Height- 5'2" (1.57 meters)

Hair Color- Black and Red

Eye Color- Silver

Semblance- Speed

Team- RWBY

Weiss Schnee

Blake Belladonna

Yang Xiao Long

Partner- Weiss Schnee

Relatives- Taiyang Xiao Long (Father)

Summer Rose (Mother)

Yang Xiao Long (Paternal Half- Sister)

Qrow Branwen (Uncle)

'God Ozpin, talk about a stalker much' the person grabs the folder and heads out of the office without a trace.

RWBY Dorm Room

I look around the room and see that everybody was asleep. My name is Ruby Rose leader of Team RWBY. Lately our team been doing really good, we just finish our first round for the "Vytal Festival Tournament" it was amazing but after that lately I've been having nightmare? Something I don't know what you really call it. It's like a dream but I can feel everything that happens in the dream.

I turn over in my bed and look at the clock 7:56am class starts at 9am, I take a deep breath close my eyes and try to fall back to sleep.

Rubys Dream

I'm walking up a snow hill when I reach the top of the hill there was grim everywhere, I look be hide me and see more of them. That's when they moved out of the way to let someone come out the crowd, it's a person dressed all in black. Black shirt, pants, shoes, cloak. They had the hood over there head so I couldn't see their face but it would be useless to try because I could see a mask over there face, it looks like a grim mask that the white fang uses but this one is different, I feel like it's peer evil? Dark? Grim? The person comes up to me and holds out there hand, I try to reach out to them but before I could I snap my eyes open.

End of Dream

I look over at the clock and see that its 8:46am I try to open my mouth to tell my team that we are going to be late but nothing comes out, I get up from my bed carefully and slowly get down from the bed and walk to the bathroom. I look into the mirror and I could see I was covered in sweat from head to toe. I turn the water on and splash some water on my face I know it was a dream it has to be, but I never had a dream that could be so dark so full of Grim I usually dream about sweets I know that's bad but it's so good. I close my eyes and start to take deep breaths I start to calm down I wait a few minutes and turn around and head out of the bathroom that's when I heard an icy cold scream.

"DOLT!" I look over to see Weiss getting up from the bed and heading towards me with a cold icy glare.

"Why didn't you wake us up sooner!? We are going to be late DOLT!" I look over to my right to see Blake and Yang getting dressed quickly, to be honest I didn't really care if we were late today.

Weiss grabs her cloths and pushes me out of the way but when she did that something inside me just snapped, I grab onto her upper arm holding it tightly she stops what she was doing and gives me other cold icy glare.

"Let go of my arm you Dolt!" I had enough of this bitch telling me what to do! I'm not a child she is not my mother and can't tell me what to do, she needs to stop acting like the Ice Queen!

"You need to stop acting like the Ice Queen and start to act like a real partner! Haven't you notice that I don't look ok? Haven't you notice that I didn't sleep well at all today? Are you that selfish to give a damn about your own partner?!" yup I snapped big time, and I don't know why but it felt really good and right someone had to tell her to stop acting like a bitch.

The whole room went quiet no one moved I looked up at Weiss and she was beyond pissed, all she did and rip her arm out of my grip and head to the bathroom by slamming the door shut. I look over to my sister and she had the biggest grin she could ever have on her face.

"Well then that was a thing" I ignored her and started to get ready for class, when I got ready I left the room without my team.

I didn't even go to class today I didn't know what happened to me back there but I know that wasn't me back there, what's going on with me yelling at my partner like that! That wasn't nice I hope she forgives me but I think she wouldn't.

I head over to the cliff and take a seat on the edge of the cliff and stared off into Forever Fall. I look at my scroll and see its 12:32pm I lay down onto the ground and try to fall back asleep.

Ruby's Dream

I'm back where I was but this time it's just me and the person, the person is still holding out its hand I reach up and grab its hand. That's when I felt really weird the person pulls me close and whispers into my ear 'meet me in Forever Falls at Midnight all you have to do is follow the grim' with that the person pushes me off the cliff.

End of dream

I snap my eyes open and try to get up but before I could my forehead started to hurt so badly wait what? I look over to my right and see Weiss?

"Weiss what are you doing here?"


End file.
